Overwatch Ficlets
by MoldyMoo
Summary: Oneshots that are less than 2k words and don't deserve their own story. Mostly Tumblr drabbles.
1. Brothers

McCree paused when he stepped into the mess hall, nearly letting out the disbelieving laugh caught in his throat at the shock. It was a time between meals when the mess hall was characteristically empty, except for the one man sitting at a table alone.

"Well I'll be damned," he announced boisterously, dropping down into the chair across from the man, pushing out another chair with his boot to prop his feet up on. "Look who it is—Genji's big brother."

"That man is not my brother," Hanzo grunted, eyes on the meal in front of him. "Please leave."

"Aw, c'mon now," McCree grumbled, ignoring him. "I like to get to know the new recruits."

Hanzo raised an eyebrow at this, finally looking up. "Before its fall, Overwatch had hundreds of agents."

"And I knew every one of 'em," he declared, raising his chin proudly. "What made you change your mind?"

Hanzo ignored him and returned to eating quietly. McCree pursed his lips and glanced around the mess hall, forgetting what he'd originally come in here for.

He turned his gaze back to Hanzo. He'd changed since he'd last seen him. The sides of his head were buzzed short, the remaining longer strands pulled back into a topknot. And there was something about his eyes. He'd seen those eyes before somewhere…

"Something had to have changed your mind," McCree said. "You were pretty set on not joining up."

"One of your agents is a little more persuasive than you," Hanzo mumbled.

McCree narrowed his eyes. "Ain't no one more persuasive than me."

Hanzo pressed his lips together but said nothing.

"You and your brother are a lot alike," McCree grunted, leaning back in the chair. "He was moody when he first got here, too."

"He is not my brother," Hanzo repeated, glaring at McCree full on now. "He is a completely different person."

"He's still your brother," McCree drawled.

"He is not," Hanzo pressed, a little more energetic now. "He is not my brother. That man—"

"Listen," McCree interrupted. "Genji is your brother regardless of who he is on the inside. He could be a transvestite duck, but as long as he shares your DNA, he's your brother. You don't get to decide who he is—he does."

McCree never got the full story out of Genji about how their fight had gone down, but between the small tidbits he'd managed to wrestle from various others, he could make a few wild guesses. And now, this conversation, he could completely imagine how it all must have started.

Hanzo sat there stunned for a few seconds before a poker face slid over his features and he stood wordlessly.

The sound of quick footsteps appeared seemingly out of nowhere behind him and he glanced over his shoulder to see Lena standing in the doorway, frowning.

"What the hell," she snapped at him. "You were _supposed_ to be getting _ice_ , Jesse."

He held up his hands defensively. "Sorry, got distracted." She blinked across the room, eyes on Hanzo as the man stalked out of the mess hall.

"That him then?" she asked quietly as she scooped some ice into a plastic bag. "Genji's brother?"

"Yup."

She blinked back to the door. "C'mon. Dr. Zeigler got the bullet out of her own leg. Genji's kinda going a little crazy." She waited for McCree to stand and follow her down the hall towards the med bay. "They look nothing alike," she noted quietly.

McCree snorted. "Have one conversation with him," he told her. "You'll make some connections."


	2. Tea and Coffee

She wasn't _totally_ surprised to see him when she walked into the garden one afternoon with her coffee. The little plot of nature was typically where she found Genji, as it had quickly become his new favorite spot at the Gibraltar Watchpoint—as opposed to his previous haunt of the training facilities, so seeing that the other Shimada brother had found the spot just as calming sent a giggle through her.

Instinctually, she had spun on a heal to leave him in peace to drink his tea alone, but something caught her eye and she stopped. She wasn't sure what drove her to do it, but she found herself sitting down in front of the man, curling her legs beneath her.

Hanzo looked up at her and noticed the coffee in her hands. Angela studied his left sleeve, a small tear revealing the desaturated, smooth colors of a tattoo.

"I saw Genji's tattoo on his right arm when he was brought to me."

Hanzo glanced down at himself for a second. "Genji acquired his when he was seventeen, when he mastered his dragon. Mine took a bit longer." Hanzo murmured, surprising Angela that he responded at all.

"Genji is very skilled," she agreed quietly, looking around at the wildflowers. "To be honest, I'm surprised you decided to join us." She glanced over at the older man, who averted his own eyes and took a sip of his tea.

"You do not give yourself enough credit," he said. "I can see why Genji has taken to you so." He gave her a flat look. "I'm sure your professionalism prevails over all other relationships."

She snorted at his attempt to beat around the bush, but wasn't blind to the implications. "It's not like you seem to think."

Hanzo blinked at her for a second before letting out a snort of his own. "Maybe not for you, Doctor," he told her and she felt her cheeks warm. He took another sip of his tea but his eyes didn't return to her. "I was wondering if you could tell me something."

"Tell you what?" she asked when he didn't continue.

"About Genji," he replied. "When he first came to you."

Angela frowned and she shook her head. "I don't think that's what you really want to know about," she told him softly. She pursed her lips in thought. "We stabilized him, amputated both legs and his left arm at the shoulder joint. He could have lived liked that, though his quality of life…." She took a swig from her own drink before she continued, Hanzo watching her carefully. "Overwatch gave him a choice. He could live as he was, or we could rebuild him, make him more powerful than before, but at a price."

"Dismantle the Shimada clan," Hanzo sighed. He looked at her through narrowed eyes. "He chose to become what he is now?"

Angela shrugged a shoulder. "Genji was very….single minded back then. Angry. Vengeful. He's at peace now."

"Hanzo."

Angela snapped her head up towards the new voice to see Genji standing over them in full armor.

"Should have mentioned this is Genji's spot," she whispered to Hanzo. To Genji, "I was looking for you. Torbjӧrn fixed your damaged plates for me."

"There must be somewhere in this place where I won't be disturbed by chatty members," Hanzo grunted, standing.

"Unlikely," Angela chuckled, holding up a hand towards Genji. He helped her up, eyes on the leg where he knew the bullet wound was still healing beneath her clothing from a recent mission.

Hanzo sighed and made his way toward the main doors.

"Lena said Jesse bothered him in the mess hall," Genji mumbled.

Angela laughed, crossing her arms. "He just couldn't accept defeat."

"Jesse was complaining someone else convinced him to come here," he said. "Did he tell you why he decided to join our cause?"

Angela grinned. "I may have had Winston help me get a letter to him."

Genji looked down at her, suspicious behind the faceplate. "What were you two talking about?"

Angela shot him a look and put her hands on her hips. "I can't tell you that—doctor patient confidentiality." She headed for the doors. "Come on. Torbjӧrn is waiting."

Genji sputtered for a second. "Wait, he is _not_ your patient. He hasn't even been on a mission yet," he argued, trailing after her.


	3. Pre-Uprising, Post-Spar

Angela sighed and kicked the door stopper out from under the door and let it close. She watched Genji mechanically sit on his stool, his right arm held out for her.

"Really, Genji," she sighed again, dropping down into her own stool. She rolled around behind him, pushing his arm down, and began to check the connections at the back of his head. "She's a new recruit. She's not Jesse."

She pressed a button and a lever popped out, allowing her to release one of the long tubes. Genji remained silent, but she was used to it at this point. The doctor in her worried about his mental state—she knew it wasn't healthy the way he was coping, but for his sake, she couldn't disobey Jack's orders. The thought of being taken away as his primary caretaker was a worse idea in her mind. And Blackwatch was so close to finishing off the remaining strands of the Shimada Clan.

Angela pried a bullet out of Genji's left arm with her fingers and held it up in front of him like he was a child. "Stop using your metal parts like a shield, Genji."

"Would you prefer I use the other half?" he asked dryly and she rolled her eyes, dropping the bullet on the tray next to her.

"You know what I mean," she grumbled.

He muttered something under his breath in Japanese. She wasn't fluent, but she'd been secretly learning a bit in her spare time if only to understand him better. She caught a few of the words and frowned.

"It would do you good to learn some patience," she snapped.

His eyes flicked over to her, but the scowl constantly pasted on his face didn't change.

She worked in the usual silence, making note of the damage Lena had caused. It wasn't much—nothing that couldn't be fixed in the span of a few minutes, but it would satisfy Jack that she was probably more than ready for the field now. Tensions were rising in London and she knew how Lena felt. She'd want to go. So she and Winston had devised a training exercise with Genji to show Jack that Lena was ready.

If you can take on an angry ninja, a few rebellious Omnics wouldn't be too much worse.

But then again, she had been watching. Genji hadn't gone all out. There had been a restraint. Winston hadn't seen it, but she had, and it pleased her to know that down beneath the brooding exterior of the warrior and assassin he was playing now, his humanity remained intact.

"Think she has what it takes?" she asked him, knowing he wouldn't respond. "I think she's too bright and cheery for this line of work." She pushed a tube back into its slot and closed the connector. "But maybe you'd have to be. We can't all be like you, angry at everything."

"She will be fine," he murmured softly. "You do well."

"Yes, well, I'm different," she said after the moment of surprise passed. She closed the last of the panels and pushed away from him, wiping her hands on a rag. "I wonder where Jesse is. I haven't heard a peep from him in a couple of days."

The corner of Genji's mouth lifted, but he said nothing and Angela's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

A loud bang echoed through the otherwise quiet medical lab as Gabe mad his entrance, a grin on his face. He crossed the distance to them and crossed his arms.

"We've got a mission for you," he said, nodding towards Angela. "Jack's approved a mission to King's Row." He looked down at Genji. "I got something different for you."

"King's Row?" Angela questioned immediately. "We've been banned from working in that area."

Gabe smirked and tilted his head. "Blackwatch got some pretty useful intelligence about what's _really_ going on down there."

Angela quickly put it all together in her head. "By "Blackwatch intelligence" you mean McCree on his comm on some street in King's Row."

Gabe chuckled and headed back towards the door. "Call it whatever you want, Angela. Mission briefing with the Commander in ten." He pointed at Genji. "Be ready to head out on your own in an hour. Recon. Shouldn't take long."

Angela let out a loud sigh when the door swung shut, throwing them into silence again. She looked down at him to see him already looking at her, still scowling.

"What?" she asked, before realizing. "Fine, go. I'm done with you. Be careful on your mission."

"I'll have my comm on me should I require assistance," he muttered, standing to take his leave without another word, just as he always did. Angela stared at him as he left, quietly pleading that soon his missions would end and she could _really_ begin to help him heal. Hi body may have recovered, but she still worried about his mind and spirit.

Soon, she hoped.


	4. Teamwork

The mission was easy enough. There was a small group of rogue anti-Omnic extremists cropping up in a small section of Numbani. Winston simply wanted them to go in and neutralize them before things could escalate.

It was a small team to avoid unwanted attention. Reinhardt to oversee the mission, Genji and Hana, and Lucio as their field medic. Reinhardt had the on the run through a tight alleyway, swinging his massive hammer.

"Don't let them spill into the main street," Winston commanded over their comms. "Reinhardt, pull back."

"I got it," Hana sang over the channel, ducking her head as she initiated the boosters on her mech. Genji saw her pushing forward towards him, much faster than he could go himself. An idea began to form in his head and before he could fully process it, he was lunging forward as she passed, catching hold on her. He crouched on top of her mech and let it accelerate him forward, speeding them past Reinhardt and past the four fleeing enemies.

Quickly and easily the men were taken care of, Genji working with Hana to keep them off the main roadway.

"Mission accomplished," Reinhardt muttered into his comm. "They will not be a problem in the future."

"Great," Winston replied. "Extraction on the way. Stand by."

Hana popped out of her mech, laughing. "Oh, _man,_ that was great!" she nearly houted, excitement emanating from her in waves. Lucio skidded to a stop as she gave Genji a slightly awkward high five and he couldn't keep the glare off his face.

"I would never have thought to do that," she continued.

"It was a spur of the moment idea," he replied with a nod, face hidden behind his faceplate but there was a smile in his voice.

"Ugh, Reinhardt, did you _see_ that?" she left the two men and joined Reinhardt's side, recanting everything he admitted to seeing with his own eyes, but listening anyways.

"What?" Genji questioned when he noticed Lucio staring at him through narrowed eyes.

"Ah, no, no, no," he said, shaking a finger at the other man. "Don't you _what_ me." He shook his blaster in Hana's direction. "You need to step off."

"Step off?" Genji repeated, looking between Lucio and Hana.

"You already got the doc, you feel me?" Lucio continued, voice low.

Genji caught on and let out a genuine laugh. "It's not like that at all," he said.

Lucio frowned. "Now I _know_ you're lying."

Genji let out another laugh. "If things are as you say, then you have nothing to worry about, Lucio," he chuckled, patting him on the shoulder before moving to join the others in waiting.

Lucio blinked a few times, surprised for a second. "Hey, no, wait, I'mma need you to _promise_!" he called, skating after the cyborg.


End file.
